fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter the Red Bunnies
Note:Some references if you can find them. The People "AAAAAAAAAAH, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Lucia screamed from the top of her lungs, her eyes literally popping out of her skull. Her attire being her usual one. The Dracos were celebrating Easter, much like the rest of the continent and the rest of their homeland which was full of tourists. Most members of the family gathered in Shan and Lucia's house, bringing in many Easter Eggs, drinks and a few different plates of food. Those latterly included biscuits, bread, and even cake. Easter was a sacred thing to most people and those would totally respect people who mostly celebrated it for a fun time. The family had even participated in the many games which happened after Lunch on the Island. Many of the children even hunt for the hidden Eggs, the family's youngest members being constantly teased to participate. Indeed, people could either hide or present each other with a Sweet widely known as an Easter Egg. The old woman had just entered the main hall of the Family's House, which was quite big if they would admit. The hall was rectangular, consisting of the kitchen behind the main room. The cuisine had two refrigerators at the right end, a table large enough for eight people standing in the middle and various round chairs standing before the stone countertops on each side. Said counter-tops divided the Kitchen from the living room, being cut in the middle to provide passage. The living room was larger, containing a large brown carpet and three dark sofas to the left, a little tier bench standing to the right just before a large device known as Lacrima-Vision. The floor was natural resistant wood, while the walls were painted in red for the most part. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shan shout crazily, his eyes pupil-less as he spat his words. "YOU LEFT US ALONE! THAT HAPPENED!" He wore a formal black shirt and white long pants, finishing it with black formal shoes. He sat in one of the sofas. "AAAAAH, YOU ARE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!" She retorted, scratching the top of her head with both her hands. Screaming, she looked around once again. "DAISUKE, YOU ARE SO ALCOHOLIC" Lucia spat, furiously pointing at the old man who sit on the carpet near Shan, holding two bottles of whisky and laughing at her reaction. "Maaaah eaaaster whiskyyy- BURP" Daisuke muttered, hicking up. In fact, the brand of the drink was clear: "Johnny Easter". The old man simply wore a yellow shirt with 1/4 sleeves and brown pants, having no shoes at all. "LUCIAN, ADAM! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO LAID BACK AND DOING NOTHING TO HELP WITH THE MESS?!" She pointed at both boys sitting on each end of the table. The latter had his legs over the table while the former sit normally. A single egg stood in the middle of the table, Lucia frowned. "Fighting over that? Aaaaah, lovely grandsons" "Let's brawl" Adam spat, looking fiercely at Lucian, sparkles firing from their eyes. "I refuse! This is a patience test" Lucian spat back, his arms crossed. While Lucian had a short sleeved green shirt and white pants, Adam had the same but with the former being red and the latter being dark brown. Both had no shoes. "JAKE?! TONE DOWN THAT HAWK GAZE OVER YOUR COUSINS' MEAL!" Lucia scolded the blond as he stood behind the table, smirking deviously as he waited for both men to lower their guards. "Taking advantage as always, my boy!" "Was that a mental insult I heard?! Ooooh boy, don't take your eyes off each other" Jake grinned, approaching the egg cautiously with his...chair, which had been brought from the others on the counter-tops. Jake had a full sleeved blue shirt and black shorts, being barefoot. Turning to the right, she spotted her son and nephew. "DANTE, HENDOU! STOP WRESTLING ON THE TIER OF BENCHES!" Lucia threw her shoe which somehow hit both men's heads, neither flinching. "I guess Dante is getting used to his new appearance, what a relief!" "Give it up, Big Bro! Of all the 700 wrestles, I have won 351 certainly!!!" Hendou screamed at his cousin, giving him such a nickname due to their time together, his veins popping up on his forehead. "THIS WILL BE THE 352TH TIME!" Dante hadn't aged ever since he was affected by that Demon's curse, attaining his youth once it was lifted. His hair is back to being black, being long enough to be pulled back into a low ponytail while two bangs stood at each side of his face, reaching his chin. "MUHUHAHAHAHA! Think again, Li'l Bro! It is I, Dante, who won 351! AND THIS WILL BE MY 352TH TIME!" As he screamed, both headbutted each other, still struggling in their wrestle. They wore the same clothes. Black tight 1/4 sleeved shirts, baggy dark green pants, and black socks. "Grandma!" Ayase appeared on the left side of Lucia's field vision, holding a mini-grenade in each hand. "I can solve this for you!" She said excitedly. Her attire was simple, consisting of a flat purple dress which reached her knees, having a V cut on her breasts and no sleeves. Her shoes were open and purple as well. "NONONO- AAAAAAAAAAH" Lucia screamed, noticing that the girl took out the pin of both. "THROW THESE AWAY!" Holding both her hands up in horror. "Okay!" Ayase smiled, throwing the miniature bombs at her father and uncle by mistake "Oh" Her mouth made a simple o'' as she stared at it. "I'm sorry" Both bombs exploded fiercely on the men, tearing their shirts. Yet, both of them continued their wrestling match. "AAAAAAAAH, SOMETHING FIRED ME UP! MANLY!" Hendou screamed, suddenly feeling hot as Dante replied with a: "DAMN RIGHT!" Lucia facepalming at both of them. She had left their house earlier to buy more material to make even more Easter Eggs, but...everything was such a mess now. She sighed, happily even, pushing up both her sleeves. Lucia would need to fix everything and everyone, doing it with a big smile on her face. This was her family. The Allies Alex quickly opened the door of the house, bearing a smile "Welcome, sir Enkidu!" The large man smiled back, cleaning his shoes on a carpet. "Hello! Happy Easter everyone!" He said, taking off his Police Hat while looking at the many people in the large kitchen. A simple room it was, in the middle there was a square wooden table which was large enough to have 16 chairs, to the left there was a sink along with a stove on its right. Behind the table, there was a large freezer, possibly to put in drinks, and a refrigerator. To the right of the table, one could see two small sofas and a Lacrima Vision, some stairs on the background which obviously led to the upper floor. The walls were colored yellow, the floor being made of white ceramics. Windows located along the square hall, a closed one near the sink and another to the right of the door he went in from. Everyone instantly replied a: "Happy Easter!" "Oooh, you're that guy!" The man known as Wonderful Gocche exclaimed, using his signature suit. He sat at the table, two men at each side of his. Enkidu frowned, sitting down as well. "Ah, I see. You're the Jiggle Butt Gang, correct? I heard you guys have been doing volunteer work!" They smiled while Enkidu turned to look at his adjacent side of the table, noticing a blond man in white robes and a large humanoid-like creature. "Oh, Mister Nazar! Sir Narfall!" "Nice to see you again, Captain" Nazar nods, taking a sip of his wine as he smiled. Narfall gulped down the biscuit he had been munching. "Sir Enkidu! What a pleasure" He shakes the large man's hand. At the table they were at, many plates with biscuits, bread, eggs and even meat were located much to the middle. Alex approached the table once again, having closed and locked the main door. "Thanks for coming in guys!" He smiled widely, quickly moving towards the freezer and taking out some drinks for the rest. "It's nice to be here!" Marco and Kalen said at the same time, quickly accepting the drinks in glasses. They also had their signature suits. "Didn't you invite Mono?" Enkidu suddenly asked, recalling that the woman had told him she'd be going to. The blond man smiled, sitting down near Nazar and Narfall. "Yes! She said she'd be a bit late because of work! Seems like you all are getting better jobs and lives huh? I'm so glad" He spread some butter on the cut bread using a knife, taking a bite out of the food after he was done. Then, he looked at the Butt Gang. "You guys too! You were widely known as Thieves but have helped so much with affairs!" Alex chuckles as all three men crouch comically due to embarrassment, Wonderful waving his hand in the air as he muttered: ''Oh, stop it you. Alex frowns as his L-Phone starts to buzz. "Hello?" "Hey, it's me, Margaret!" Margaret Flower excitedly says from the other line. "Ooooh guys, it's Miss Margaret from Isenberg's Wintery. How's it going with your family?" He relaxed in his chair, turning up the volume of the speaker so everyone hears. "We've been getting better! I hope it's the same there, I've called to wish you all a Happy Easter!" Her voice was as excited as ever. "Happy Easter to you all too!" Alex said and then held the L-Phone in the middle of the table as every guest said "HAPPY EASTER" Making Margaret giggle. "Oh, do you have Damon's address?" She suddenly said. "I want to talk to them too" "Sure thing," He said while excited, slowly telling her the numbers. "There you go! See ya', enjoy the holidays!" "Same to you all~" She sung, closing the call. "Aw man, despite we being on the brink of War...I'm so glad everyone's enjoying the holidays," Alex said simply, looking past Wonderful and seeing a large portrait containing the picture of an old friend. "People come and go..." Narfall finished another biscuit, cleaning his beard. "I agree, criminality has decreased a bit too, people feel safer" Nazar finished his drink. "Indeed, despite the declaration, things have been calm" Smiling, he quickly latches onto an egg which was actually owned by Wonderful, eagerly taking a bite out of it, only to... "TOO SWEET" Looking at his sides, Nazar quickly spits the piece he took into the sink, no one noticing as he places the egg back on the plate. Wonder looked at the egg without a piece. "HUH?!" His eyes popped out of his skull. "My egg, it was bitten off!" "Ouch, Boss, wouldn't you be laying dow-" Kalen suddenly questioned only to be interrupted by a smack. "Goddamn, dude! Not that egg!" Marco screamed as Kalen got back at him with sharp teeth. "What was that for?!" The bunny-teeth man snorted back, pointing his finger at Marco's face who threatened to grab it. Enkidu can only sweat drop as the two started to slap each other comically, throwing food around. "YADAYADAYADAYADAYADAYADA" Both screamed while smacking each other. The woman known as Mono quickly entered through the door. "Am I late?!" She smiled widely, almost singing. Alex looked at her with a confused look, having thought he locked the door only to shrug in conclusion. "Nah! Come in and Happy Easter!" He smiled at her. Enkidu smiled at his friend "Nice to see you, Mono, I hope you've been better" His smile turned warm, he had always been like a parental figure to her. The woman smiled back instantly, holding back some tears. "Thank you, Uncle! And Happy East--OH MY GOD" She gasped as Marco and Kalen's fight made it where an egg flew and hit her face, throwing her down. Narfall's yellow eyes widened as he jumped from the chair to the floor. "OH SHIT! IT'S GUNFIRE! SAVE YOURSELVES!" "I JUST WANTED TO EAAAAT" Wonder cried comically, getting hit by the food as he stared at his piece of Easter Egg. Alex laughed hysterically, holding his stomach as Narfall continued to munch on more food, Nazar laughing only to be cut short as Enkidu comically looked fiercely at him, prompting the blond to sink into his chair somehow. Alex laughed, even more, opening his eyes to look at his late friend's portrait once again, quickly settling down and smiling warmly. ---- "...." Jellal stood silently at the sight in front of him, crossing his legs as he sat in one of the hall's chairs. It actually had its back facing the food table, the bluenette turned his torso so he could grasp a cup of water he put there before, quickly sipping it. The place was loud, the Royal Palace that is. Some musicians were playing something akin to Jazz in the background, utilizing many magical instruments. Oddly enough, the music was smooth but had a nice beat to it. Not only due to their performance during the big battle at the Capitol but also because of how much they have improved over time, the Magic Council had been invited by the Royal Family for an Easter Party. Then what was Jellal doing there? In fact, Jellal and a few others were deemed worthy of a chance to...redeem themselves by aiding with the country's tasks. Though this didn't take away how a lot of people still saw them as lowly Criminals. But here he was, drinking his cup of water like he cared...only two people needed to recognize his redemption. Himself and that woman. "YOU. ARE. NO FUUUUUN." The man known as the Chief Warden of Crimson World and also as Cobra of the Crime Sorcière, Erik, spoke too loud for Jellal's ears. He held a large bottle of whisky, Jellal couldn't see the brand clearly. Jellal laughed in defeat. "Shouldn't you be overseeing that prison?" He shot back at Erik who laughed out loud. "If you ask me, those assholes are probably having a party on their ooooown~ So no need to keep them in-" Erik burps. "-Check, yeah~" He walked a bit, bumping into someone with blond hair...none other than Sting Eucliffe who would just scream: "YEEEEAA BOOOOOY" Erik doing the same as him as they ran around. Jellal had a sweat drop. "That's fine, I guess" He got up, preferring to sit somewhere so he wouldn't ruin the fun at the food table. Finding a place across the hall, Jellal sat, only to get shivers sent through his ass to his head. "KAH!" He screamed suddenly and got up, turning to look behind him. There, staring at him while sitting in a chair stood Kagura Mikazuchi, wearing a simple dress which reached down to her knees. Its sleeves reached her elbows where they end as bell-sleeves. It was painted black on the right and white on the left, the latter had numerous black ribbons through it while the former had the reverse. The bell-sleeve of the white side was black, while the one from the black was white. The dress had an opening in the middle of her chest, the shape of a heart. Kagura also had tight leggings on, each leg having the opposite color to the one of the dress, and simple open shoes, those being the opposite color to the leggings. Her hair was tied in a pointy tail, sort of like a bun, the frontal bangs being left alone. At her left side stood Rogue Cheney and at her right, there was Yukino Agria. The former used a fancy white shirt which had black buttons and full sleeves, ending in a bell manner like Kagura's, it looked like a marine officer's jacket. The pants were simply black as were the formal shoes. His hair was tied into a high pointy tail. Yukino herself was using that same dress from the Grand Magic Games' after night. But the problem was...Kagura stared at Jellal as if she held something within her. "Um, is everything alright?" He asked while frowning, Rogue mumbled something into Kagura's ear but she didn't even shift. There was a table beside their location, it had many Easter Eggs on top of it. "Hello, Lord Jellal~" Yukino closed her eyes and smiled, clapping her hands. "Hello, Yukino, Rogue" Jellal bowed slightly. "Kag-" Kagura hissed internally, her mouth shut tight. "Hey, Jellal" Rogue finally answered back, laughing a bit. "I'm sorry about this" Yukino had a sweat drop, while Jellal got lost as Kagura began to mumble 'Ineedarchenemynow' Rogue turned at him. "Oh, she's saying she hasn't forgiven you yet..." "Huh, how did you actually understand that...?" Jellal frowned even more. "I see that's why she's so unquiet" He sighed. "I can't blame her, so I'll be gone-" "I think it's also because she and Lord Rogue were to go to a restaurant nearby" Yukino giggled as Rogue suddenly started to cry comically. "NGAAAAAAH, Yuuuukiiiino! Will you stop teasing me about it?! What's wrong with friends going out during Easter?" He pointed furiously at her, his teeth sharp...then all of a sudden, he acquired a mischievous smile. "Hmhmhm...then, why aren't you with Lord Sting?" Yukino became a tomato. "Eh? L-Lord Sting is having fun in the party!" She clapped her hands once again. Sting wrestling with Erik in the background, some drunk councilors and jailers cheering them. Kagura suddenly got up, although she went unnoticed as Rogue and Yukino continue to tease each other. Jellal who had been quiet froze. "Erza...give me strength..." He trembled a bit, sweat rolling down his body. Kagura mouthed: "I need cake...and alcohol" She walked slowly to the table. "Alcohol plus Sweets plus Murderous Gaze? If she's like Erza, I need to stop this!" Jellal questioned, approaching the table and snatching the bottles with his speed, reaching another table as he put them down, cleaning his sweat. "Phew" "What are you doing?" Kagura questioned from behind him, making him almost jump. "I was just putting these away since the Kin-" Kagura sighed, quickly cutting him off. "I know no one asked you to!" Her voice got up, only for Kagura to look down with a sad expression. "Look, I know I'm coming off as...rude, so I would like to say sorry" Jellal's eyes widened, his mouth opening to utter something only for Kagura to cut him off again. "I told myself I would stop bearing grudges against others...that I'd just live my life and look forward" She clenched both her knuckles against her dress. Unnoticed to them, Yukino got up from her chair and left Rogue alone. "You don't need to force it" Jellal said simply. Kagura got up to look at his face. "Y-Yes, but-" Jellal shot his hand up and smiled. "I''' have sinned, so I shouldn't care if most people out there don't recognize my redemption...I also can't expect you to just bottle up your emotions in regards to Simon. I really didn't want to do that back then...but I was in a state of no-control, I was weak." He looked at one of the windows, seeing the stars. "Kagura, I won't ever deem you weak for not forgiving me right away. I'll be sure to make her and you proud of the path I chose." Kagura's eyes had lit up with emotion as they widened. She had no need to say anything, bowing at him with both her hands in her lap. Jellal smiled, the silence was there but it was not an awkward one. "Well, I assume you would like to grab a piece of cake and check back on Yukino and Rogue." Kagura nodded and turned back to look at the duo. "Yes-" She didn't see Yukino with Rogue as he stood alone and waved at her shyly. Kagura tried to find Yukino, her eyes widened once she did so. Yukino was in the middle of the hall, dancing with Sting in a frenetic way as they stood close to one another. Jellal began to sweat as he felt the murderous aura and Kagura screamed. "EUCLIFFE!" Her eyes shone and her teeth were demonic. Most people turned to look at Kagura. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LITTLE YUKINO?!" Sting felt shivers through his whole body as Yukino felt embarrassed. "OI OI OI, MIKAZUCHI! SHE WAS JUST DANCING WITH ME-" "ROGUE!" Kagura extended her right hand towards Rogue who yelped. "ARCHENEMY!" Rogue hurriedly pulled it from behind a chair and threw it at her. "ROGUE, YOU TRAITOOOO-" Sting gasped as Kagura approached him. "S-H-I-T!" Sting ran through the people as Kagura dashed behind him. Kagura continued to scream, holding her katana with both her hands as she and Sting ran in circles amongst the people. "Don't you dare taint her purity, YOU FIEND! THIS IS AN OPPORTUNITY FOR ME TAKE HER BACK TO MERMAID HEEL!" "She isn't even drunk..." Jellal muttered as he turned to the table with food, only to find the King: Toma E. Fiore, there. "Oh, Lord-" Toma seemed to cry comically. "The booze...she snatched all of it-kabo! AAAAAAAAH!" He seemed to be already drunk, prompting Jellal to have a sweat-drop. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" The king continued to whine. Someone tugged at a confused Jellal's right arm. It was Erik. "OOOOI, JELLAL! Come with me duuuuude, everyone's placin' bets on either Mikazuchi orrrr Eucliffe!" He pointed at them who fought each other over a flushed Yukino. "IT'S HILAAAARIOUS DUUUUUUDE, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! And I tell you Eucliffe ain't thinkin' light stuff about Agria~" Jellal chuckled at Erik, following him. He felt relieved. This night wouldn't be so boring after all. The Shields During this time of the year in Kyokko, leaves fell in a majestic manner, the moonlight lit everything below it. This was its Capitol, Nishito, which ruled by the member of the Spriggan Twelve and Shogun known as Hestia Svarog. "Man, this place is really huuuuuge!" Ajeel Ramal glanced around the royal palace. For his outfit, he donned a white simple kimono with yellow borders and designs. His hair was tied into a high ponytail and he had wooden sandals. "And you look like a Geisha." Dimaria Yesta sprouted from nowhere. She had a light yellow kimono with black edges and borders. Seraphine Santiago had also arrived, quickly laughing at the sight. "Pft-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Was her only response at the image. Her outfit was simplistic, too. Her hair was in a bun as she donned a purple kimono dress. "Y'know, I would ask you out, but-" Dimaria scratched her chin while looking up and down Ajeel's body. Ajeel was about to answer but then she cut him off. "You don't look nice even as a woman." She stuck her tongue at him. "Oh my..." Seraphine had brought her right hand to cover her mouth as if to express comical shock. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, FUCK YOU!" He yelled in fury. "Freakin' damnitt, Mari!" Dimaria pointed at Seraphine. "Annnnd, this is how a gorgeous Geisha looks, dumbass." Then she looked at Seraphine. "I'm sure that Riku would certainly fawn over you in this." Seraphine bowed and smiled. "Aw, thank you, Dimaria." It only made Ajeel grit his teeth even harder. "Mr. Svarog asked us to settle down on the Dining hall, correct?" Seraphine called out. "He told me to not worry about bringing any Easter since we'll savor the traditional ones from Kyokko!" She clapped her hands in delight. "HAH! I actually brought one on my own." Ajeel smiled in triumph and took out a large egg from the bun of his hair, making Seraphine's eyes widen and Dimaria burst out laughing. Someone clapped their hands loudly. "I see that my guests have arrived!" This person was Hestia. "How was the trip to here? Come in, welcome!" He opened his arms and gestured for everyone to enter. They all nodded and moved. ... ---- "Erm...this isn't getting anywhere..." Jonah Jordt huffed as he facepalmed. Their Emperor hadn't arrived yet and they had done no progress. "I am doing my most wondrous!" Bloodman screamed from the top of the stairs. Jonah sighed. "No need for formalities, Mr. Bloodman." "Wait, wha- AHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA!" This was Wahl Icht, who was supposedly helping Bloodman. "That thing still has weaknesses, Bloody~" He pointed at the chandelier in the center of the ceiling. They were all at the Royal dining room of the Vistarion Palace in Negrheim, trying to fix the Luster that had fallen down earlier no less. "Are we even supposed to be having dinner? I MEAN, it's not like the Civil War has broken, entirely." "Our Leader thought it would be good to have some breath!" Jonah looked at Alden Cuthbert. "Mr. Alden, I request your help...would you...uh...do something, please?" Alden was covered in his armor, as always, and sat calmly in one of the chairs of the large table. "Something?" Jonah looked at him with hope. "Sure" Jonah was about to jump in happiness but then all Alden did was take a sip of his tea. "Hmmm, sweet." Jonah fell back, dumbstruck. Wahl broke down laughing at the scene. "AHAAYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYHYAHYA! He got you there, old man!" "WAHL! HOW ABOUT NOW?" Bloodman shout once again. Wahl looked at the chandelier again. "NOOOOPE! CONTINUE TRYING THOUGH!" "I'd normally berate you, Mr. Wahl...but seeing how this isn't a serious occasion-" Alden took another sip of the tea, looking at Wahl with his golden eyes. "-PROCEED!" He raised the cup dramatically. Jonah's right eye twitched and he coughed. "You're supposed to be our Leader, Mr. Alden!...Of course, below our true leader..." He berated the Spriggan. "You're our senior!" Jonah said with conviction. Alden only laughed softly. "Heh, to think I'm the youngest person in here..." He scratched the chin of his armor. "STATISTICS!" Jonah's left eye twitched as he waved his hands around. "THERE, THAT LOOKS AWESOME, BONE-HEAD" Wahl yelled in the background. "TRULY?!" Bloodman screamed back with triumph. "I HAD TOLD YOU, WE NEED NO ENGINEER, I AM ENOUGH FOR THE JO-" The chandelier quickly fell down behind Bloodman. Jonah gasped and jumped, seeing that the luster would fall on top of the many Easter Eggs they had reserved for the night. Wahl applauded. "WOAH! Nice, old man!" Jonah succeeded in saving them while the chandelier broke one of the small tables. Bloodman descended from the stairs. "Hmmm, this actually makes me miss our companions." "WOAH! Did'ja just say what I heard, Bloody?" Wahl frowned and smirked. "Developing some soft spot for us, eh?!" He slyly poked Bloodman in the chin. Bloodman laughed. "Hah! Anything capable of feeling emotions creates bonds in due-time, my friend." He approached the large windows of the dining room and looked at the room below it. "Look, those there also look comfortable with each other." The room was the one where the other Soldiers and members of the Empire met to have their dinner. Visible due to its glass roof. Bloodman and Wahl both went back to the table at the center of the room. A light shone from the room's entrance, prompting the four Shields to look at the door. "I HAVE COME!" The door was fully open and the source of light proved to be no one other than Larcade who wore a formal black suit with a white sash wrapped intricately around his torso. All of the Shields had black sunglasses on their faces as they bowed slightly. "Ooh, Emperor!" They said in unison and smiled. Various maids entered the room almost instantly, each holding a plate. The light vanished. "Your choice of clothing is weird as always!" Wahl beamed only to be smacked by both Bloodman and Jonah, as they screamed HERESY, at the back of his metallic head. "AHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA!" "Hahahaha, humored as always, Sir Wahl. Hmm, I have also brought the rest of the food with me." Larcade smiled and gestured at the maids. "I trust you four that you have gathered the Easter Eggs with zero problems!" He clapped his hands. Bloodman instantly put the large plate on the table while having a poker face. "Correct." "And that you four have organized the room with no problem-" Wahl instantly zapped the large chandelier on the ground, turning it to dust while having a poker face. "Yeah." Alden almost lost his composure, using magical wind to muffle his laughter. Larcade chuckled. "Good! You have my thanks, friends." He closed his eyes briefly and bowed slightly at them. "NOW, WE SHALL FEAST UPON THESE!" Larcade opened his arms dramatically and the maids quickly set the plates down on the large table. "Beautiful work, m'ladies~" He clapped his hands and bowed at the Maids whose eyes widened slightly. "If you wish to stay, feel free! Though, it would be better to take a break and head over to the other dining room, no? I have asked for the Soldiers to not touch the table which I asked for you." The Chief Maids stepped forward and bowed as well. "We thank you, your highness!" They all smiled. "We'll be doing so then!" The rest bowed and they all moved to the door, exiting quickly. Jonah moved towards the table. "Now, my friends, let's take a seat" He clapped to get their attention and took a seat himself. They all smiled at each other, Alden expressing it with a chuckle. They ought to enjoy the calm before the storm as much as possible. ---- .... The Hawks Damon D. Draco held his lacrima phone with both hands, scanning it with his eyes. Daniel Sitriver had helped him buy one so they could keep in contact whenever Damon came for the holidays. And damn was he having one hell of a time trying to figure how the Lacrima works. He was inside the so-called Library of his house, it was a large room which took most of the space on the second floor. A sigh could be heard nearby Damon, it pertained to Caribou Nightwalker. "Ya' still haven't figured that shit out, Boss?" He sang while smiling mockingly and closing his eyes in amusement. "OI!" Caribou opened his eyes to Damon munching on the phone. "YE' CAN'T SOLVE 'T BY DOING THAT! They both used very simple pieces of clothing. Caribou had a formal, white shirt with full sleeves and black, baggy pants. The shirt was buttoned upon until the chest area and he was barefoot. Damon had a loose yet formal, white shirt with short sleeves and black shorts. His shirt was buttoned all the way and unlike Caribou, he had dark shoes. "Buuuuuuuuut Caaaaaariiiibooooou-" Damon whined suddenly and stopped trying to eat the phone. "Someone was calling for me on this thing...I pushed the wrong button and turned them down..." He cried comically. "Maybe if I click thi- AAAAAAAAAAH!" Damon yelled, having clicked the button to take a photo, earning a flash on his face. "THIS GIVES ME FLASHBACKS OF THAT DAMN LARCADE DUUUDE." Caribou had a sweat-drop and facepalmed. He turned to look back at what he was doing. "Uuuugh, still fifteen leeeft..." Indeed, Caribou had been tasked with enveloping the Easter Eggs in a gift-like manner. Damon had been tasked with the same job by the others, however, deep down, Caribou knew that they only wanted to keep him away. "You sure you don't want any help?" Damon looked at Caribou. "I mean, okay, I burned the two I tried to envelop...but yeah!" He gave a thumbs up with his left hand. Caribou laughed loudly. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" He looked at Damon. "Maaaan, y're always fun to be aroun'. Nah, you're fine." Damon nodded and smiled at him, only then he gasped. He had successfully dialed the number which called him. "IT'S WORKING!" Damon almost dropped the lacrima but quickly held on to it. "Hmmm?" "Hello, Damon?" It was Margaret's voice. Damon gasped and his eyes widened. "HUUUH! Margaret is inside the Lacrima!" He pointed the phone at Caribou. "QUICK MAN, DO SOMETHING!" "Maggie?" Caribou sweat-dropped. "OH!" He took a hold of the object. "Hey, Margaret!" "Oh, thank god! It was indeed Damon's number. Heeey, Caribo-" "QUICK DUDE, GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Caribou turned to look at Damon. "Will do, could'ja check on the guys in the kitchen?" He pointed at the door. "Happy Easter, Maggie~" Damon opened the door while yelling. "HAPPY EASTER, MAG!" He closed it, descending the stairs. "You wanted to talk alone?" Her teasing tone was easily noticeable. He smiled. "Yea" Caribou sat in the chair once again. "Y'know, about that~" She paused a bit and chuckled. "O-Oh, sure~" ---- "I can't believe that damn emo isn't coming." Aine Ceolmund puffed her cheeks, pouting at the lacrima phone which she used to talk to Rogue. She had her hair in a ponytail and her usual casual clothes. She was in the kitchen, with the rest of the Red Hawk team members. Meredy Milkovich stuck out her tongue at Aine. She had a gray skirt and a black tank-top on. "Trust me, being caged with us is better than being in a Council party, tee hee" She was cleaning some dishes in the sink, the group had used them to eat some Easter Cake. "Besides, I'm sure Rogue is quite busy with Kagura and Sting." Realization hit Aine. "Aw damn, I was really looking forward to some competition...check in who can stuff more things inside their stomach!" She rested over the wooden table a bit. Hershell Fullbody laughed loudly. "Ohohoho! Worry not, Miss Aine." He flashed his muscles. He wore a yellow tank-top and white, baggy pants, having no shoes. "When the Easter Eggs are ready, we will hold a competition to see who is the fastest at distributing them-ho!!!" He posed around. "And it will be...CRAAAAZY!" Anorak stood near the sink, drying the cleaned plates. He wore a bartender-like set of clothes, a black vest, white formal shirt and black shoes. "How many are being prepared anyway?" He stopped to take out a cigarette from his pocket only to put it back as Meredy glared at him with a No-smoking-on-the-damn-kitchen-face. "I know that Shiro and Jean went to get more material, should we need it..." A laugh appeared from near Aine. "WEEEEELL, Mr. Hershell is right!" Shin Shinri said with a thumbs-up and a big smile. He had a red, short-sleeved shirt and white shorts, being barefoot. "We need to make trivial things into fun shit! Otherwise, death will come in the form of boredoom~" Anorak could only pout at being ignored. Reggie patted Anorak's back to comically comfort him. "Y'know they're not doing it on purpose, bud." The Exceed was in his battle form, wearing a small-sleeved black shirt and gray pants. "I would agree-" "YOOOOOO!" Damon yelled, suddenly entering the kitchen with a smile and his eyes closed. They turned around and saw him, most of them replied with a simple. "Hello, Damon." Aine smiled at him. "Hey, Dammy~ What's up?" "Oh, Caribou just asked if I could check on you guy-" Anorak suddenly spoke. "No need man, I think we're just fine." He earned an elbow at his ribs, by Meredy. "Actually, we needed some stuff from town, it'd be nice if you could get them." Meredy said without turning to look at him, still washing the dishes. Damon smiled. "That's fine by me! And how's it been handling the kitchen? Each one of you doing something, right?" Shin sighed. "Um, y'know, fine as usual." He scratched his head and looked around. "Yeah, one for each-ho." Hershell said quick, turning to look at some of the already prepared gifts. "Oh, then-" Damon began but was quickly cut off by Meredy's words: "Here is the list" She handed him a piece of paper. Damon's eyes almost jumped comically. "This many-" "Yeah" Meredy responded right away. "Do you really need-" Damon scratched his head. "Yes, Damon." Meredy sighed. "Just do it, okay?" Damon stood a bit confused. Reggie approached him and yanked his right arm around Damon's shoulders as they began to talk. "Hey man, um...don't mind them much, today just has been stressful." Damon looked at him as if he understood. "Y'know they've been like this, right? I guess I can only ask you to...go ahead to town and take your time." "Meshishi~ That sounds fine, bud." Damon smiled at Reggie. "Good...I'm...I don't know what to say." Reggie looked at the ground. "Just work yourself back to the top, okay?" Damon gave him a thumbs-up and held the paper with his other hand. "Sure thing!" He turned to the other guys. "Would any of you guys go with me?" It made Reggie look down again. "Um, we're busy enough her-" Anorak began. Aine got up from her chair. "Sure, I'd like to~" She took hold of the paper. "Let's search around the town then, in the mean time, you can tell me how your training's been going! We need to update our conversations and shit-message Rogue." She grinned. Damon smiled. "That sounds cool! We should stop by some places to eat too!" He high-fived Aine as they smiled and exited the house through the kitchen's door. ---- "Do you think we could eat some lasagna?" Damon's eyes shone as he walked down the luminous road with Aine. "HAHAHAHA, I say that 'cause it's a long list! They wouldn't mind if we took our time." "Of course! I don't know much about Gecko's Island, but I've heard of a nice place for that" Aine held her hands as fists in amusement. "Let's not waste time~" "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Damon held his stomach and turned to smile at her. "Thanks, Ai, really. For coming with me." She stopped for a second and looked at him fiercely. "Heeey, no need to! That's what friends are for, right?" She smiled and he did the same, both continuing down the path as they talked. ---- Everyone released a breath once they were out. "I really don't understand." Meredy grunted. "He...acts as if that week didn't happen..." Shin shrugged. "It's not like he is forcing himself to...? But yeah, it can be a bit jarring, he's taking it easier than us." "He does act like that..." Anorak started. "But, didn't we do the same back then?" He definitely got everyone's attention at him. "We barely noticed what was really happening...and didn't measure efforts to find out, right?" Hershell sighed. "Call me Crazy...but, I agree with Ano." He looked with a serious gaze at Meredy. "We didn't try either." "I don't know if this is right, but, I feel almost grateful that you think this..." Reggie approached the table. "I mean, I've known him for a long time...I know him. And I can say that...he really seems to be trying to fix things." Meredy stopped her task and looked at Reggie. "Oh, really?" Her voice held sharpness. "I can't really say that about someone who is oblivious as fuck and doesn't want to right thing-" "We're not on the path to righting things ourselves, don't you think? We didn't think about it back then...but we're not thinking of it now." Shin trembled at first but got the courage to spit it out. "We have all the right to be like that towards him. Trust isn't something to be regained over night." He looked down at his shoes. Meredy sighed, raising her right hand to cup her face for a few seconds. She needed to recompose herself, she knew. She was being more than bratty, more than she should anyway. "I'm...sorry." She revealed her face. "Can we just drop this for the night and try to enjoy it?" Meredy seemed as if she wanted to cry. "I'm sorry for letting these emotions get the best of me..." They were all surprised to see her down so suddenly. "No no no! No worries, Mer!" Shin waved his hands in front of him. Reggie chuckled. "So see the Witch like this, heeeh, what a day." "Now now, banana, we're all emotive people." Anorak laughed at him. "Let's bottle this up a bit and focus on the good things, shall we?" "YES-HO!" Hershell posed. "Let's adopt our CRAZY selves and get back to work!!!" Meredy smiled and cleaned her face a bit. "Y-You're all right! Let's-" "'''HELL YEAH" A yell was suddenly heard from upstairs, all of them trembled and looked as the door burst open. "SHE AGREED TO GO OUT WITH MEEEEEEE~ She also wished y'all a happy easter." It was Caribou, showing himself to be the happiest person of the night. "YAAAAAAAAAAAY" Reggie, Shin and Anorak jumped at the same time, catching whatever drift he meant. "OUR BOY'S BECOMING A MAN!" Caribou snorted comically. "I'M OLDER THAN Y'AAAAALL, DUMBASSES" It only made the rest of the group laugh playfully at his remark. "Oh, right, I've finished the gifts." He threw the packages at them. "NOW, LET'S ORGANIZE IT!" They all yelled in response and tried their best to feel good. Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Omake Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown